Astray
by EcstasyOfSesshoumaru
Summary: Sid is a newborn vampire, she struggles with the changes, the thirst. She runs away fearing for her family. She has no intention of stopping. That is until she comes across a family with strange golden eyes "We can help you" they told her.OCxSC R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, nor will I ever. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and always will.

* * *

In the middle of the forest just a few miles outside the city of La Grande Oregon, a young girl lay on the forest floor, writhing in agony. Sidney McNaughton, better known as Sid could have never have guessed that today would be the last day of her mortal life. All color was gone from her face, a wound at her neck pulsed with blood. She could not remember her attacker, it was all just too fast. All she could feel was burning, like a fire was eating her alive, traveling through her bloodstream at a rapid pace. She begged for death to come and claim her. What would her family think? Her younger sister who she had just gotten into a huge fight with, would Caitlin blame herself for Sid's death? How long would the rescue team take to find her body? She had wandered off quite far in her rage. Then there was the question, was their actually a deity out there that would grant her forgiveness for all her sins and allow her a peaceful afterlife? She always considered herself agnostic, if there was a God, would he or she forgive even the fact that she didn't believe in them? She was just so young, too young for this to be happening to her. She had just barely turned seventeen, and she was finally starting to grow out of her awkward chubby preteen stage.

The pain seemed to go on for days. In the end she had no idea how long she had been out. Three days? Maybe four? It was hard to tell. How could she be alive though? This must have been hell, infinite pain seemed to be a perfect punishment. Okay sure she had done some bad things, stole some Gushers from Wal-Mart, smoked pot a few times, but nothing too serious. Surely she didn't deserve this. It was just when Cole Hart was starting to notice her. She had after all dropped about forty-five pounds over the summer, her acne had cleared up, and she had grown her short punky hairstyle out and exchanged it for long flowing locks that ended just below her shoulder blades. It just seemed entirely unfair that she should die now! She thought of her family again, her mother, and grandmother who she held such a strong bond with. Her death would have a startling impact on both women. Her Grandmother was so strong, trained not to show too much emotion...a lawyer in her youth. She saw Sid as a younger version of her, a spitfire with a quick wit. Sid's mother however saw herself in Sid as well, family oriented, a hopeless romantic, with dreams that expanded too far for the imagination. Sid hated to see them in pain.

She could just imagine her strong grandmothers red rimmed eyes, not bothering to fight back the tears as she heard the news. Sid felt sick that she was thinking such things, she didn't want to be a martyr, but she knew her family would miss her. They must. Caitlin who she loved far more than her young sister could imagine. She didn't want Caitlin too feel any guilt whatsoever. Sid had been the one to storm out in a rage. She had been the one to march off into the forest in the middle of winter. She was the one who went further than she had ever gone. The Blue Mountain range was notorious for having terrible weather conditions in the winter, it was her own stupidity that had caused her death. Her attacker was most likely a hungry mountain lion on the prowl.

She let her mid rest, it only seemed to intensify the pain. It was the worst thing she had ever felt, even with the snow numbing her body. Eventually Sid gave into the pain, and everything went black, her last human thoughts were a series of flashbacks of her childhood. She could never fathom what would happen to next...when she awoke.

* * *

Authors note: Yeah, sorry it's a pretty crappy intro. Wish I was a better writer. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, nor will I ever. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and always will.

* * *

Light slowly came back to her. Was she in heaven? She felt different, strange. Sid opened her eyes. Everything hit her all at once! The thirst that tore at her throat, she could hear everything around her, it was nearly overwhelming. She sat up, faster than she had anticipated. Looking around was like a looking through a high powered microscope. Everything was in such perfect focus. She could see a herd of deer in the distance, grazing. Sid inhaled and she could TASTE everything around her. Her body grew frigid. She could hear them in the distance. A feral snarl ripped through her throat. She crouched low, into a fighting position. Her mind and body were separate things right now. In the distance she could see them clearly. Two mountain bikers had settled down for some lunch. A woman and a man about mid thirties it looked. The man laughed as the woman told him about her weekend with her in-laws.

A sweet delicious fragrance drew her closer to them, it tore at her throat. She could hear a tha dump...tha dump in the distance. It reminded her of the drums she had heard at the pow wow she went to last summer with her father and sisters. Sid was half Irish, Half Coeur D'Alene indian, it made for an exotic look really. High cheekbones, eyes that had a crease that almost made her look Asain She had dark brown hair, nearly black. Her upper lip was just about as full as he bottom lip, with a small but distinct cupids bow. Once upon a time her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, with just a few specs of green around the iris. She had yet to see her reflection, she would be stunned if she had. She looked like a mix of Karina Lombard, and Catherine Zeta Jones, but with extremely light olive toned skin, much lighter than her natural skin tone. Her blood red eyes scanned the area, helpless against the thirst she felt for the unsuspecting humans.

She told herself this was not right, she didn't want to harm these people. In the distance the deer still grazed. She inhaled, they smelled good as well, not as appetizing as the humans in the clearing. It was as if part of her humanity had stayed with her during this transformation. It was like making a choice between the most delicious Boeuf Bourguignon, and a bland peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He gnawed at her lip for a moment, body tense ready to pounce. She started towards the bikers in the distance, but at last minute she changed her direction, with lightening speed she caught up with the deer. Sid threw herself at a large buck, grappling it to the ground. Her teeth tore fiercely into the bucks neck, it was a messy first kill. After draining the buck, she pulled herself off of the huge animal and stared down in horror at what she had done.

What exactly was she? She neared a small pond, that the deer had been drinking from. Sid peered down into the water and gasped aloud. A beautiful young woman stared back at her, blood red eyes wide with shock. Her body had changed a bit, she was lean but curvy, still short though. Her long dark locks were perfection, not a strand out of place. She was very striking, beautiful even. She had never considered herself beautiful, she had unique features due to her odd heritage, but she never thought of herself as beautiful. Maybe interesting, and a bit attractive, but no where near this vision in the reflection of the water. It was quite frightening really. Sid stumbled back from the water and pressed herself up against a large tree.

Then she heard them, in the distance she could hear voices calling her name, her sister, her father, her brother, and a few voices she did not recognize. She smelled them, and something jabbed at her throat, the thirst. Surely she was full, she had drained a huge buck. Yes she felt the thirst tearing at her throat again. Panicked she began to run. She didn't know where she would go, perhaps up to the Coeur D'Alene reservation. Her father owned a ranch up near Plummer Idaho, it was in the middle nowhere, lots of wildlife, it would be perfect! So she ran as fast as she could, and it was exhilarating, it was like she was on a roller coaster! Suddenly she was on fire, her skin was on fire, but she felt nothing. She came to a stop in a clearing, and looked down. She wasn't on fire, but it was as if her skin was covered in diamonds. He was shining in the sun light. He stared transfixed at her own skin. Then she heard the voices again. She hissed and crouched into a defensive position. She forced herself to get up and run. She couldn't hurt her family, she wouldn't! Sidney dashed through the woods and then jumped over a large fallen down tree. She grabbed onto a low hanging branch above her and pulled herself up into the tree.

Curiously she jumped to another branch with ease, and then another, and another. She would travel like this, it seemed easier in a way, and kept her from being seen.

* * *

Authors Note: Not the best, but I'm trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, nor will I ever. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and always will.

* * *

She was pretty sure she had gone north, but then again, she tried to stay as far away from humans as possible, so she took a few detours. There was also this feeling she had that told her she needed to head west. Her gut instinct told her that west was the right way to go, she coul only guess that she was somewhere between Kennewick and Yakima right now. It would be a little harder to avoid humans if she lingered here. Once she got past Ellensburg it would be a different story. She could skirt around Seattle and maybe take refuge up near Bellingham...or perhaps she could go to Canada. Canada was pretty wild was it not? She could travel up near the Yukon and live off caribou or something. She had only ever been to Victoria B.C. Before, but that was rather busy with tourists and what not. What had been that town she had stayed in? Silverdale? That must have been it, she had a cousin up there. She needed to find somewhere that had a very low population.

She stopped at the next rest stop, not that she needed to use it. It was dark and no one was there, however, there was a map of Washington set up for travelers as a guide. She examined to closely, then something in her clicked as her gaze passed over the map, and she knew that was were she had to go "Olympic National Park..." she said softly. Sid took note of her location, and then she was off. There were just a handful of towns around the Olympic National Park. It would be a lot easier to avoid humans, avoid hurting someone. She didn't know what it was that kept her from going on a bloodthirsty rampage, but she always followed her gut instinct, and things usually turned out alright. She had a very strong intuition in life, it seemed even more magnified in death...or well undeath.

Sid set out on her journey with her new found speed it would not take her long to get to her destination. She stopped only once, to change clothes. She felt a little bad for stealing from bags in the back of a Goodwill store, but she was tired of wearing clothes soaked in her own blood. She chose something easy to run in, a pair of cut off shorts, and a tank top. It was winter yes, but somehow she the weather didn't bother her, and pants and long sleeves would catch on things too easily. Sid arrived at the edge of Olympic National Park late that night. She sunk to the ground and sighed, not exactly sure what to do. La Push and Forks Washington were close by so she dare not go any further north.

She sat down and looked up the sky. Sid watched as the skiy changed colors, and then it was morning.

* * *

Authors note: Seth/Sid pairing maybe?


	4. Author's note

Okay. I don't know if I will continue this story. There are no reviews and that causes for lack of inspiration. D= If you think I should continue please let me know.


End file.
